


Balance

by Aerial312



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerial312/pseuds/Aerial312
Summary: A tag to episode 2x14, "The Icarus Factor"
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Balance

When she'd booked the holodeck earlier in the day, she thought the evening was going to be 'Deanna Troi, pity party for one'. No better place to sooth herself than Janaran Falls. But now, several hours later, Will had decided to stay on the Enterprise, and there was no need to wallow in sadness. She could still enjoy the Falls though.

Deanna stood outside the door to Will's quarters. She'd hesitated coming here, but now she confidently pressed the chime. No answer. Maybe that was for the best. The real Janaran Falls had always been a special place for them. "Computer, where is Commander Riker?"

"Commander Riker is in the holodeck."

Deanna smiled. A few minutes later she stood outside the door to the holodeck. She was curious. "Computer, what program is running?"

"Troi—Janaran Falls-2."

He'd loaded her program. She clicked open the door and stepped inside. The sun hit her face, and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of her home planet. She had dressed accordingly, in a pair of white, gauzy pants, and a sleeveless top. Deanna set off down the forest path. In her program she had not recreated the entire hike to Janaran Falls, just a small piece of it. 

The path opened up to a clearing at the base of the Falls. Will sat on the grass, leaning against a rock. He was wearing his uniform still. This was a familiar sight. She walked closer. He was lost in thought and hadn't yet noticed her. 

"Have you visited my holoprograms before?" she asked with a smile. 

He looked up at her and shook his head. "I was going to go into one of my usuals, but the computer let me know you had it reserved. I saw the program name, and I decided I couldn't pass up seeing Janaran Falls again." Deanna spread the blanket she'd brought on the grass and sat on it. Will scooted over to join her, and lay on his side facing her. "You don't seem surprised to see me here."

"I stopped by your quarters to see if you wanted to come." He nodded. "It was a little surreal seeing you sitting here when I came off the path."

"It's a little surreal being here," he admitted. "It's been five years."

"You wore yellow then," she said. "And no beard."

"It feels like ages ago. More than five years."

Deanna nodded. "Galaxy experience."

"It's sunset. Is it always sunset in your Janaran Falls program?"

"This one always starts at sunset," Deanna laughed. 

"Your favorite."

"Yes," she agreed. "If I want to swim though, I load the daytime version of the program." 

"I seem to recall we went for a swim here many times at night," he said with a glint in his eyes. There was a surge of lust in his thoughts, and she knew he was thinking about the same memories she was. Swimming hadn't exactly been the main activity in the water on those evenings. "What's in the bag?" he asked, sitting up. 

"Not a proper picnic," Deanna told him. "A slice of chocolate cake, a brownie, some berries and a bottle of strawberry wine. I probably should have switched it to some real food." She laid the desserts on the blanket. "I didn't even bring a cup," she laughed.

Will studied the items she'd set out. "You were planning to come here to cheer yourself up." 

He knew her so well. She nodded. He didn't say anything, eyes locked on hers for a moment before he broke the stare at the Falls. Deanna broke a piece off the brownie and offered it to him. 

He took it and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm, that's good. Not too sweet," he grinned. 

"I did not get the frosted kind because I also got the cake." Will laughed. He rolled his head from side to side with a wince. "Sore from your battle earlier?" Will nodded, and Deanna moved to sit on the rock behind him, starting to rub his shoulders. He leaned into her touch and she could feel him relax physically and mentally. "Did the sparring help? At all?"

"It did, actually." He sounded surprised. "I'd never realized how much my mom's death affected him."

"All of a sudden he was raising a young son alone."

"He never really knew what to do—he was always so competitive. All my life I've been competing against him—in everything. Today I learned he's always cheated at anbo-jyutsu, because he hasn't been able to beat me since I was twelve!" He tipped his head back onto her knee and took a deep breath. Her hands stilled on his shoulders, and she resisted the urge to run her fingers through his hair. "When Captain Picard told me I was selected to captain the Aries, I was flattered. I was. They picked me for my skill and bravery, and I've worked so hard…"

"You have," Deanna told him, encouraging him to continue. 

"But I wasn't sure I wanted it. And that surprised me. You know I've wanted to be a captain…"

"Forever."

"Yes! But…it was so far away. A very minor ship. And I'm so happy here on the Enterprise. I was thinking I'd turn it down…"

"And then your father showed up." He nodded. "And you felt like you had to."

"I've grown up a lot since the last time I saw him fifteen years ago."

"You were a boy."

"Hell, I've grown up a lot since I took that post on the Potemkin five years ago. Without it I wouldn't be where I am now, but the sacrifice…" he trailed off.

Deanna took a deep breath of her own now. It helped to hear him admit that their separation had been hard on him too. 

"I like this—whatever it is—that we've found."

"So do I," she assured him. 

"I realized I don't have to compete with my father anymore. I don't need to take every opportunity to get ahead. I want balance."

"Did the two of you clear things up?"

"After a few rounds of combat, yes," he chuckled. 

"Does he know you decided to stay on the Enterprise?"

Will nodded. "It was nice to see him being proud of me for making the best choices for me for a change."

"Good."

"There will be other opportunities, but now wasn't the time."

"I am glad this was not goodbye."

He reached up and squeezed her hand, letting his head rest on her leg. This time she let her fingers run through his hair as they sat in silence. After a bit, she traced them up and down the side of his neck, and he purred softly. She knew that drove him nuts and thrilled a little at sensing his emotions change from calm and content to incredibly amorous so quickly. 

Will tugged on her hand and she crawled down off the rock. His lips were on hers so fast she let out a little yelp of surprise before throwing her leg over his lap and straddling him. His beard rasped against her cheek and his mouth was so warm against hers. She ground against the hardness pressing between her legs and he groaned. His hands ran along her back and tugged the hem of her shirt untucked from her trousers. He stroked the bare skin underneath, and she leaned back to let him pull the garment over her head. He swiftly undid her bra and pulled her up to kneel tall. His tongue lapped her breast. She moaned at that sensation while aching from the lack of contact between her legs. 

"Touch me," she told him. He obliged, rolling them over, sliding her trousers off in the process. His fingers found just the right spot, and she arched into his touch. "Right there." 

Deanna clawed at the fastening of his uniform, and he broke contact briefly to take it off. He pressed his whole body against her, hot skin on skin. His hand continued its ministrations, his mouth on her breast again. She was so close. They'd only been intimate a few times since being reunited on the Enterprise, and she had hesitated to open their link, but there was something about being here at Janaran Falls and she needed to be closer to him. His arousal fed hers, and pushed her over the edge. 

As she came down from her peak, Deanna opened her eyes and found Will staring at her. "I love to watch that," he told her. "That was…when you do that…you almost took me along with you."

"It wouldn't be the first time," she smiled. He grinned sheepishly. The mind link could be overwhelming. 

"How about a swim?" he suggested, getting up and pulling her with him. 

The water was cool, but pleasant. Deanna wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. "I'm really glad you decided to stay, Will." 

"So am I."


End file.
